1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to engines, and more specifically relates to compressed air engines.
2. Background Art
Engines that run off compressed air (air engines) have been around for more than a century. While some have been used is specialized applications, various technical challenges have prevented their widespread use in a variety of different applications. One such challenge is controlling the speed of an air engine. Many schemes have been proposed to control the speed of an air engine. Most vary the air flow and air pressure input to the engine to vary the speed of the engine. Some of these schemes require two different stages of air compression and accelerator valves that increase the complexity and cost of the system.